1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of controlling a music sound generated from a sound device such as a speaker in accordance with user's actions or physical states. More specifically, the present invention relates to a performance processing apparatus to display images on a display device along with the music sound output, a performance processing program to allow a computer to function as the performance processing apparatus, and a file creating apparatus to generate a file to be used for the sound output and the image display through the performance processing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there is provided an apparatus that uses a display device to display musical scores or lyrics while a user plays a musical instrument or sings. Using this apparatus, the user can exercise a musical performance by making performance actions so as to follow the displayed images.
However, this type of apparatus predetermines timings of displaying images on the display device and contents of the images regardless of user's performance actions. For this reason, the apparatus makes it difficult to synchronize performance actions with display images, and therefore causes to lose a pleasure in the performance for users who cannot make performance actions smoothly for some reason such as beginners not accustomed to performance actions or physically handicapped persons.